The insurance industry has begun exploring the use of telematics sensors and other location-aware devices in motor vehicles as a way of determining driver behavior and, from this, driver risk for the purposes of underwriting, pricing, renewing, and servicing vehicle insurance. The devices can capture very high frequency information on location, speed, vehicle handling, vehicle characteristics, and other factors, which can be used in setting vehicle insurance rates. This data may be used to identify safety events, such as a moment of relatively high de-acceleration (e.g., a “hard brake” event). The data may also indicate if a vehicle is often driven during times of relatively high risk (e.g., late at night) and/or at speeds above a pre-determined threshold (e.g., above 75 miles per hour). It can be difficult to encourage drivers to provide such data and/or to adjust driving habits in ways that may lower risk. In some cases, a driver might be given an insurance benefit to encourage him or her to provide telematics data and/or to improve driving habits. The relationships between telematics data (e.g., a number of safety events that occur) and such types of benefits can be difficult for a driver to understand. For example, if a driver spends less time driving above a predetermined speed threshold, it may be unclear exactly how an insurance benefit may be applied or adjusted. Moreover, different types of drivers may, on average, experience different numbers of safety events making it difficult for a driver to predict approximately how often he or she can expect such events to occur (further confusing insurance benefit predictions).